Iowa Oncology Research Association's intent is to continue to bring the advantages of treatment with clinical research programs to the cancer patients of central Iowa during the next three years of CCOP. Through our affiliation with North Central Cancer Treatment Group, Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group and Children's Cancer Study Group we hope to contribute to the reduction of cancer mortality in our region by speeding transfer of newly developed cancer treatment technology to widespread community application. With our expanding membership of practicing physicians and excellent working relationship with the hospitals in our CCOP consortium, we will be able to involve a wider segment to investigate the impact of cancer therapy. We plan to increase our participation in present cancer control studies as well as develop future research programs for our community. The Principal Investigator of Iowa Oncology Research Association is an appointed representative of both North Central Cancer Treatment Group and Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group cancer control committees; therefore, Iowa Oncology Research Association CCOP will be instrumental in developing additional programs for use in central Iowa. Our recently acquired cancer control program, HemoQuant Detection of Colorectal Neoplasia (North Central Cancer Treatment Group study 84-46-51) has generated positive patient response and cooperation from our community physicians. It is our intent to enter at least 75 patients in the next twelve months on clinical cancer research protocols and 125 patients on cancer control programs. By virtue of our established programs and those programs under active development we can confidently predict we will easily meet our objectives